


Significant

by blackvelvetcasket



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-04-17 12:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackvelvetcasket/pseuds/blackvelvetcasket
Summary: “True. But it’s not like you’ve never changed bandages on a wound before. And I like it better when you do it."
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Iron Bull, Iron Bull/Female Lavellan
Kudos: 35





	Significant

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fill: "tender"

“Dunno why you asked me to do this. We’re at a camp with real healers for once.” 

Bull’s tone merely suggested that he was pointing out a fact, but not unhappily. 

Isen shrugged, watching him prepare the few items he needed on the bedroll beside her. “True. But it’s not like you’ve never changed bandages on a wound before,” she said as she gingerly extended the wounded leg in question. A gash on the thigh where a Red Templar had managed to get underneath the armour. Not terrible enough that it required magic healing, but it still needed care. 

“And I like it better when you do it.” 

Bull’s mouth twitched. “Can’t argue with that,_ Kadan_.” 

“Of course not,” she rolled her eyes, then made an effort not to suck air in through her teeth and wince when he began to peel back the old dressings. No matter how tenderly he cradled the leg or how quickly and precisely he went about cleaning it, it still hurt to have it exposed to air once more. 

“You good?” 

Isen tipped her head back, eyes closed as she muscled through it and instead focused on the obvious effort Bull was putting into making his hands soothing. 

“_Mhm_. I’ll be better once that’s done, though.” 

He chuckled. “I’ll bet.” He paused. “Doesn’t look too bad though–healing clean, at least. Probably only have to put you through a few more days of this.” 

“Volunteering, are we?” She cracked open one eye, peering bemusedly out at him under her lashes. 

“Considering the fact that we’re leaving camp tomorrow and setting out again, don’t really see much choice in it.” She could hear the teasing at the edge of his voice. 

Now it was her turn to fight a smile in spite of everything. “Well. I suppose I can’t really argue with that.” 


End file.
